phonelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Snow Plow Show Episodes 2013
Below are the 2013 archives of The Snow Plow Show. The first 13 episodes aren't technically Snow Plow Shows, but I'm including them anyway. 2013 is the year I began doing a lot of pre-shows on the Madhouse stream before other shows started. I named them things like The Generic Tortilla Chips and 4 Loko Show and The Impromptu RBCP and r0xy Show, but eventually started calling them The Snow Plow Show once I decided that making video-based prank shows were way too much effort. 01-18-2013 - Hotel Secret Doors with Roy and Staci: 01-21-2013 - Roy and Staci in the Morning - Angry Apartment Managers: 01-22-2013 - Roy and Staci in the Morning: Grab your cup of coffee and start your mornings right, with Roy and Staci! In this episode we discuss the 2013 Prank Call Marathon that never happened, nurses suiciding over prank calls, and we call up some apartment managers and anger them with our questions. 02-07-2013 - Brad and NotBrad Bother Pizza Customers: Earlier this week, on Thursday night, NotBrad messaged me on Skype and asked if I'd help him test his microphone. I should have known it was a trick because the next thing I know we're on the air and doing pizza calls for 90 minutes. There's some fun stuff in here, especially NotBrad's Checkers analogy near the end. That guy is FLABERGASTED and it's ALLLLLL Gregory's fault! In the beginning you hear us talking about a girl I tried to call because I dinged her car. Yes, I actually dinged a car last summer, right in the midst of all my car ding pranks. Damn karma! Also, the website we were talking about where you can work from home filling Pizza Hut orders is pizzahutishomejobs.com. Go apply and see how long you last at it! Our pranking fun in this episode begins at around 20 minutes into the 90 minutes. 02-09-2013 - The Madhouse Pre-Cum Show: For the past few weeks, I've been broadcasting on the Madhouse Live stream before Carlito's show, playing music, complaining about Carlito being late, listening to other prank streams live on the air, and occasionally making some prank calls. This week's show is the first one that I feel deserves a release because a few funny things happened, most of it near the end of the show. 02-11-2013 - Roy and Staci in the Morning – Lube Jobs and Hair Salons: Roy and Staci do some crazy and horrible things to lube customers, hair salon customers and more! 02-20-2013 - Full Collection Of Car Ding Pranks: As promised, I am making all of the stuff I've put on YouTube available on the RSS feed from now on. Today you get every single car ding call we've ever done, all in a single mp3 file. The audio is ripped directly from the YouTube videos, but I've chopped off a few of the intros and outros, just because they all say basically the same thing. This should be fun to listen to, because there have been a lot of amazing car ding calls over the past year. It's an hour and 37 minutes long and worth every second of it. 02-23-2013 - Brent Westwood PreCum Show: This weekend there was no Madhouse Live show, but RBCP did a precum show anyway and Brent Westwood ended up taking over for Carlito. This resulted in about 3 hours worth of lube jobs. All that makes perfect sense, right? 03-09-2013 - The Preshow: Isn't it about time I release another preshow? This one happened a couple of weeks ago, right before the Madhouse Live show that never happened. This show features amazing bits of audio such as Eminem making horribly unfunny prank calls, Falco making songs that aren't Rock Me Amadeus, and RBCP puking on customers pizzas. Honestly, this show isn't the greatest - most of it is attempted Foursquare stalking, which just means there's a lot of waiting for people to be paged. Hopefully when I edited this, I remembered to remove as much of that as possible. 03-23-2013 - RBCP’s Preshow Show: I did another preshow on Saturday night, once again for Brent Westwood's show. This one drags on for a little over 2 hours and includes calls to video store customers, pizza survey calls and I bust a girl for smoking weed at her job, which is what the image above is referring to. Near the end there's a 2 hour break where Brent Westwood's show happened, but there's no indication of WHERE it happened, so you just hear me saying goodbye and then there's a bunch of pranks right after that. So if you're a little confused, that's why. Enjoy the show! 04-06-2013 - The Generic Tortilla Chips and 4 Loko Show: Here's the latest "preshow" by RBCP, which wasn't actually a preshow since nothing else was on last Saturday, so it's been officially renamed to the Generic Tortilla Chips and 4 Loko Show. You should just skip the first 20 minutes because it's a bunch of pointless rambling with no prank calls, but some fun stuff happens throughout the rest of the show. 04-20-2013 - Generic Tortilla Chips and 4loko Show - Yet Another Brentwood Preshow:This show is dedicated to Cole for suggesting that I call pet grooming customers. 05-18-2013 - RBCP Show: 05-28-2013 - While My Keytar Gently Weeps: It's a new Snow Plow Show! But don't get your hopes up, because it's not the old Snow Plow that you all know and love. I should have explained this on the show, but I forgot, so I'm going to do it here instead. The old style of Snow Plow is dead because I don't like doing that format for YouTube. It's way too much effort. And I've been doing a lot of live shows lately, calling them random things like the Brent Westwood Pre-Show, the Madhouse Pre-Cum Show, the 4Loko and Tortilla Chips Show, etc. I'm sure that's a little confusing for some people. So I'm just going to call any live show I do the Snow Plow Show. I'm stealing the name from myself. Yay! 05-31-2013 - Glory Holes and Bees: 06-05-2013 - Rappy McRapperson Cohosts: 06-11-2013 - Back to the Fifties: This show is sponsored by Aaron, Uncle Remus (the most leetest hax0r ever), David K., Victor B., Aric H., and royalewithcheez! Thanks for donating, you guys! 06-15-2013 - Foursquare and Yelp Checkins: This is an unplanned Saturday night show. It was fun. Originally it was over 3 hours long, but it's been edited down to under 90 minutes. That's how much sucky, boring stuff was in it. Aren't you glad you missed the live show? 06-26-2013 - Selling Things To The Chinese Government: Did you know you can have your very own Obey The Cactus t-shirt? Click on the shirt above to get one. This episode is brought to you by bootzilla.org! 06-29-2013 - NooNoo’s Midget Show (and the Rappy show): Fair warning on this one - nothing really amazing happens during this show. Some breakers are shut off during the second half, but that's about it. Only listen to this show if you're really really bored. 07-09-2013 - There Goes The Neighborhood: 07-13-2013 - Quadcopters and Cute Puppydog Mailboxes: 07-20-2013 - Twitter Complainers: Here's a show that happened immediately after Brent Westwood's Saturday night show and lasted until 11am the next morning! 07-24-2013 - Old Forum Calls: 07-27-2013 - Yo Holmes to Bel-Air: This show got off to a slow start because none of the Twitter complainers were picking up except for a couple of them that weren't funny. You might notice some references to things that were cut out. I removed nearly all of the Twitter complaining stuff so you don't have to listen to an hour of fail. The guitar solo at around 6 minutes indicates the first hour of the show that I cut out. More than THREE HOURS was cut from the live show for the podcast feed. There was a lot of people not answering and a lot of music, so you're not missing much. 08-07-2013 - I’ve Got The Same Combination on my Luggage!: All my attempts at calling Twitter people is a big fail. 08-10-2013 - Home Alone: This show starts out really slow, for the first 5 hours or so, but it's worth it because RBCP gets married in this show. I edited about half of the boringness from this show, but it's still pretty long and boring. Just skip this one. Don't even listen. Why bother. 08-14-2013 - Gerbil Herbal Organic Brained Psychos: 08-19-2013 - RIP Irene: 08-24-2013 - The Park Dude and Staci Five Hour Extravaganza: This show lasted 4 hours and 57 minutes. Let's see how small it gets cut down to by the time I'm done with editing. 09-04-2013 - PINs and Door Codes: This show is brought to you by www.AveryThomas.com and includes about a half dozen tenants from hell pranks! 09-07-2013 - Tight Boxes and Flux Capacitors: 09-12-2013 - Free Water Every Single Day: 09-16-2013 - The Hilarious Person on Earth: The Zax statements in this episode are false. It was actually Jave from Iowa who sponsored this show. Shut up, Zax! 09-21-2013 - The Jave Boxes Show: Here's the late late late Saturday show, which started I think after midnight. If you hate it, blame Jave, our sponsor. 09-25-2013 - Butt Street: In this episode of the Snow Plow Show, a divine intervention by God connects RBCP to a tenant who thinks he's a landlord. Thanks, God! 10-01-2013 - Tabachi’s Gutter Spouts: 10-05-2013 - Just 10 More Minutes, Billman: In this episode we mostly call people who've ordered dumb, useless things from catalogs. 10-16-2013 - The Noon Show: Tonight, SAM Broadcaster is broken, so RBCP and NotBrad are only broadcasting on Mixlr and YouTube. It's like we're hobos. This is a really long show. I did manage to edit about an hour off of it, but it's still long and I'm too lazy to do any more with it. So just enjoy it! 10-19-2013 - The MC Ohm-I Hour: Thanks for the above picture, Johnicek! I'm calling this show The MC Ohm-I Hour because I think there was more of his music in this episode than pranks. Be thankful that you missed this show live because you won't have to listen to the nearly 2 hours of boring stuff that I removed from the final edit. And the hour that's left isn't much better. Gawd, why even bother listening to this. Abort! Abort! 10-24-2013 - R.I.P. Ty: 11-08-2013 - Goodbye, Blockbuster: RBCP calls a poor old woman and tells her that he's in a tunnel under her basement, gets her to pound the walls, wander around in the street, and do a lovely rendition of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star that he put to karaoke music. He shuts down a few Blockbuster stores by telling them demolition crews are on the way and gets onto a corporate conference call where he says disgusting obscenities until they mute everyone for good. The rest of the episode was mainly just Blockbuster calls to try and get them to shut down the store, with a few successes. A few followup call where RBCP tries to convince them that their number was the one that said obscenities in the conference call, but nobody believes it. Sadly, the password was not “cactus.” 11-13-2013 - Roy and Staci Make Signs in the Morning: 11-16-2013 - Ideas By xFIRSTx: 11-29-2013 - 2013 Madhouse 24 Hour Prank-A-Thon – The Brad and Staci Hours: This is Roy and Staci's show, which happened during the 24 hour marathon on MadhouseLive.com. There's a LOT of us just talking in this and really no amazing pranks happen until about an hour into the show where Staci is in Wal-Mart and tells me who to call. You should skip to 1 hour and 7 minutes to hear what happens with that, because it's pretty funny. And then go look at Staci's YouTube and send her a message asking why the hell the video isn't up yet. 12-06-2013 - Snow Day: 12-13-2013 - Calls From Prison: Here's a morning show that happened on Friday The 13th where I tried to make prank calls after playing a message that I'm calling them from prison. 12-20-2013 - Jingle Cats: This show is sponsored by Perth. Thanks for the support, Perth! 12-28-2013 - NotBrad Returns: Tonight, SAM Broadcaster is broken, so RBCP and NotBrad are only broadcasting on Mixlr and YouTube. It's like we're hobos. This is a really long show. I did manage to edit about an hour off of it, but it's still long and I'm too lazy to do any more with it. So just enjoy it! Category:Snow Plow Show